


Sibling Secrets

by EmoSheepPrince



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Step-siblings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheepPrince/pseuds/EmoSheepPrince
Summary: Raine was a typical 17 year old high schooler that had an average life. After her mom had remarried, she had a hard time accepting a new older brother that a lot of people fawned over and was quick to drop their panties for. She always despised guys like her new brother so it didn't help when her mom suggested that she spent some time with her brother at his college campus to better their relationship. Without any choice, Raine accepts it, but when she starts spending time with her brother, she comes to the realization that he's more than what he seems.





	Sibling Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo so I definitely do NOT write straight stories at all. xD Like I honestly can't remember the last time I ever wrote a straight story, but ya know after writing so much delicious gay, sometimes ya wanna take a break and I'm kinda in a mood to write something different so here I am!

“Are you excited to visit your brother this weekend, sweetie?” Mom asked as she drove me to my brother’s college campus.

I sighed as I looked out the window. “I would rather be at home. What am I supposed to do while he’s busy hanging out with his friends and going to class?” I asked with a frown.

“Oh sweetie, think of this as an opportunity to get to know each other! You’ve barely spent time together since I got married.” She said.

I huffed. “And I would like to keep it that way…” I mumbled as I put in my earbuds to listen to some music, not wanting to talk about my brother anymore. I ended up falling right to sleep not a moment after.

*******

“Honey, wake up!” Mom spoke up as she shook me awake. “We’re here.” She said as my eyes fluttered open and I looked out the window, letting out a yawn.

“Great…” I said dryly as I stretched and got out. I went to the trunk and grabbed my suitcase, pulling my smaller backpack on my back then I hugged and kissed my mom goodbye.

“Want me to walk you to his room?” She offered.

I shook my head. “Nah I got it. I’ll see you on Sunday.” I said then I waved goodbye before rolling my suitcase up to the campus. 

My eyes wandered around, taking in the beautiful campus and all the college students roaming about. I couldn’t deny the fact that my brother picked a nice looking school. It’s something I’ve got to consider once I have to start looking at schools to apply to too.

I looked down at the tiny sheet of paper in my hand. It had the dorm name and my brother’s room number on it. I nodded to myself then I headed in the direction of where he’s staying at. As I was walking around, a few people were looking in my direction and watching me. I didn’t care to pay them any mind. I know it probably looks weird for a high schooler to be on campus, not to mention carrying around a suitcase like I’m about to start going here too.

When I finally got to the boy’s dorm, I walked down the hallway to my brother’s room. A girl whose clothes were undone and hair a mess came out of an random bedroom and she started fixing herself. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Typical. Not only will I have to deal with my brother, but also deal with all these other horny guys that he’s living with. No fucking thanks!

When I finally got to my brother’s room, I knocked and waited till the door opened to reveal my older step-brother. He grinned at me as he rubbed a small towel over his head, obviously having just stepped out of the shower. 

“You finally made it. Come in.” He said as he stepped to the side to let me in. I stepped into the room and immediately looked around. Surprisingly his room was cleaner than I expected, but you can tell it was a boy’s room from the decor and the sporty gear all around. 

“I cleaned my room this morning. Dad didn’t want me letting you sleep in a pig stye. His words, not mine.” Duncan said with a smirk.

I turned towards him and crossed my arms. “Sounds like I have your dad to thank for you being considerate towards me then.” I lightly spat at him.

Duncan chuckled. “Lighten up. Take a load off.” He said as he gestured to his bed. I sat down on it and continued to look around while Duncan grabbed some clothes to wear. 

“So, you-” Before I could get any words out, Duncan suddenly dropped the towel that was wrapped around his waist and boldly exposed his naked body. He glanced over at me and smirked, acting like he wanted to see a reaction out of me. I quickly shielded my eyes.

“What the fuck! Why did you drop your towel?!” I asked frantically.

Duncan shrugged. “Why not? We’re siblings, of course. We shouldn’t have anything to hide.” He said like it was matter of fact.

“Well, yeah if I was a GUY! Which I’m NOT!” I screamed at him, continuing to hide my eyes until he got dressed.

Duncan rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic. I wouldn’t give a shit if you got naked in front of me.” He said with a smirk.

“Let’s hope that never happens…” I mumbled to him. “Are you dressed yet?” I asked.

“Why not?” Suddenly, I could hear Duncan’s voice closer to me and felt his presence. I slowly opened up my eyes and looked up to see that he was standing right in front of me, still naked.

“Bro, what the fuck! Get dressed! Stop being a creep!” I spat at him, covering my eyes again.

Duncan smirked then he turned and stepped away. “Fine.” He quickly got dressed and I let out a sigh of relief as I dropped my hands from my eyes.

“I gotta go to class then I’ll be at practice till late. You can hang here and watch tv. There’s some microwavable food in the mini fridge that you can eat.” He said as he grabbed his bookbag then he walked back over to me and ruffled my hair.

“See you later, my cute little sis~” He said with a grin before leaving.

I shuddered after he left. “Weirdo.”

******

For the next few hours, I chilled in Duncan’s room, watching tv, playing on my phone and eating some food. Then when it got pretty late, I decided to shower and change into my pjs to turn in for the night. I took a nice, long shower and got out, wrapping a towel around my body that barely covered my vagina then I stepped out into the room when I saw that Duncan had came back.

“Oh. I was expecting you to not get in till like after midnight or something.” I teased with a smirk.

Duncan grinned and shrugged then he stood up from his bed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaned in to sniff me.

“Mmm. You smell delicious~”

I frowned and tried to push him off. “Ew. Get away.”

“What? I showered after practice.” He said innocently.

I sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Creep.”

There was a minute of silence before he spoke again. “Tell me, little sis, have you ever been with a guy?” He suddenly asked.

I quickly looked at him, wondering why he was suddenly asking about my love life. “You mean dating? I’ve dated a guy before…” I mumbled in confusion.

Duncan looked at me and shook his head. “I mean sexually.”

That right there almost stopped my heart. Why was he interested in who I had sex with? This was clearly not something a sibling would be interested in from another sibling. I carefully searched his face for any answers, but came up with nothing.

“Why…? Why are you asking? Are you worried that a guy is gonna take advantage of me or something?” I tried to play it off.

Duncan stared down at me with a serious expression before he swooped me up in his arms and took me over to the bed.

“Duncan! What are you doing!” I cried out as I flailed in his arms.

He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me. His eyes slowly took in my body and he smirked to himself.

“I want to fuck you.” He admitted.

I blinked, completely thrown off. This was definitely NOT something you say to your sibling! 

“W-what?”

Duncan leaned down and started kissing my neck. “I want to fuck you so bad, Raine..” He mumbled as he kissed down to my chest then he opened my towel to reveal my body.

“D-duncan!” I quickly grabbed onto the towel to pull it back over, but he refused to let it go.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to fuck.”

I frowned. “Uh...I DON’T. What gave you THAT idea?”

Duncan chuckled then he started kissing my breasts, lightly sucking on my nipples. I took in a sharp breath before I quickly covered my breasts with my arms, shielding them from him.

“Answer me!” I demanded. “Are you drunk?”

Duncan smirked. “I thought about getting some beers with the guys earlier, but then I realized I didn’t want to be drunk when I got with you tonight. I wanted to feel and taste all of you sober.” He admitted.

“Okay...you’re seriously scaring me. What’s with you? Can’t you find some random girl around here to fuck?” I asked.

Duncan sighed and shook his head then he removed my arms and grabbed one of my boobs, fondling it. I bit down on my bottom lip to prevent a moan from escaping. I didn’t want Duncan to know that he was making me feel good.

“The girls around here are boring and too easy. I like a challenge.” He said softly.

“Well...what if I say that I HAVE been with a guy? Huh?” I said, hoping that he’ll become less interested in me.

Duncan chuckled. “Please. Your mom told me you’re practically a virgin mary. When I heard that, I was eager to see how tight you are…”

I frowned. “Dammit mom…” Seriously, who talks about your child’s sex life to their sibling!?

“W-well….too bad because I’m not interested!” I huffed, trying to pull away and escape him, but he kept his arms around me to keep me from going. Duncan started rubbing himself against me and I could practically feel his hard on through his shorts.

“Are you sure you don’t want to? You’re not even a little curious about how my dick will feel inside you?” He asked.

I quickly shook my head and looked away. “Nope!”

Duncan started kissing my boobs, licking and sucking on my nipples. “I want to fuck you so bad, sis…” He said softly. “Every night, I thought about shoving my dick into your hot pussy and taking you. I want to cum inside you.” He said as he grabbed onto my legs and spread them.

“D-duncan…” I cried out as I watched him get in between my legs and started licking my pussy. I gasped and tensed up.

“Your pussy tastes so good…” He said softly as he licked and sucked on it.

“A-ahh...fuck…” I moaned out as I watched him.

Duncan then pulled back to take off his tank top and shorts which unsurprisingly, he wasn’t wearing any underwear then he grabbed onto his hard dick and started rubbing the tip over my pussy.

I moaned at the feel, feeling my body growing desperate to have it inside now.

“S-shit...we shouldn’t be doing this. We’re siblings…” I said softly, still trying to talk some sense into him.

Duncan just shook his head then he kissed me passionately on the lips. “Mmm.” He moaned into my mouth, playing with my tongue with his own. He continued to rub his tip over my pussy while he kissed then I pulled back, a string of saliva leaving our lips. I looked down at his dick, debating.

“Okay….Just this once.” I finally agreed, looking back at him. “Just this once, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Duncan smiled then he spread my legs more and pressed his tip to the entrance of my hole when a thought occurred to me.

“Wait! Are you wearing a condom?” I asked quickly.

He looked at me in surprise and shook his head. “No. I don’t have any. Do you?”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “You think I carry condoms around?” I questioned playfully.

Duncan smirked then he kissed me again which I accept. “Let’s just go without one.” He whispered against my lips.

I frowned. “You better have a good pull out game.” I warned.

“And if I don’t?~” He teased.

I frowned and crossed my arms, ready to close my legs. “The last thing I want to tell our parents is that you knocked your step-sister up.” I pointed out to him.

Duncan sighed. “Fine. Let’s just fuck, okay?” He said then without warning, he slowly slid his dick inside me. I gasped at the amazing feel.

“Fuck...you’re so tight!” He started to move inside me, grabbing onto my boobs and playing with them.

“Yes….yes….” I moaned out then I grabbed onto Duncan’s waist and watched as his dick pumped in and out of me.

Duncan spread my legs so wide and started pumping deep into me. Skin slapping skin and moans from the siblings filled the air.

“Fuck yes, baby. Your tight pussy is so hot.” He moaned out.

“Ohhh yesss, bro. Fuck me like that. Don’t stop…” I moaned.

Duncan picked up the pace as he pumped into me silly, making the bed move under us. I grabbed onto my boobs and started playing with my hard nipples. Duncan leaned down and kissed me again, removing my hand so he can fondle my boobs for me.

“Take a video for me, baby. I wanna look back on this.” He said softly. I nodded and grabbed his phone then I started recording his dick pumping into my wet pussy. I recorded for a few minutes before putting the phone away and focusing back on my brother making love to me. I started to rub my pussy, wanting extra intensity.

“Ohhhh yes. Right there, big bro. Right fucking there…” I moaned, feeling myself coming close.

I moved my hips against my brother, trying to fuck him back. My warm cum started squirting onto his dick and it only added more pleasure to the mix.

“Shit. I’m about to cum.” Duncan said then he captured my lips once more. “I want to cum inside you, baby.” He said softly.

“Cum into my ass.” I told him. I wanted him to cum inside me too, but I was worried about getting pregnant. He nodded then pulled out and turned me onto my stomach, shoving his dick into my ass and immediately letting his juices flow. He pumped a few more times as my ass filled up with his cum then he pulled out and collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

“I love you, baby sis.” He mumbled softly, kissing me.

“I love you too, bro.”

Then we both fell right to sleep.


End file.
